One word can change many things
by Rya Likao
Summary: AU story. Anakin listen more carefully Palpatine's words. Chapter 11: Death and birth.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I an A FRENCH TEENAGER ! Not an AMERICAN OLD MAN !! Not too old :) He has the The perfect age ;) I DON'T own STARWARS.

- Unlimited power ! the Sith Lord screamed, unleashing his Force lightings on the Jedi Master Mace Windu. The Jedi yelled, fell and died.

Anakin Skywalker watched the scene as If he was just a witness. He couldn't believe It was true.

_I killed him. I killed Master Windu. _

- What have I done?

- You're fulfilling your destiny Anakin. said a voice. A familiar one but so different in the same time. Become my apprentice. Learn to use the Dark side of the Force.

_I have no choice_.

- I will do whatever you asked! he sighed.

- Good ! smiled the old man.

- Just help me to save Padmé's life. I can't live without her. he sighed desperately

_I'm lost._

-To cheat death is a power only one of us has achieved but if we work together, I'm sure we can discover the secret. Palpatine assured.

Anakin Skywalker was kneeling in front of him, ready to fall in the dark side. However, It seems odd to the Sith Lord that the young man was looking away like If his thoughts were parsecs away.

- You said that we can ...discover ...it ? he asked, his voice surprisingly firm despite the moment of hesitation.

- Yes we can. If you swear me your allegiance and become my apprentice, we will. Palpatine smiled, looking more awful by doing so.

Anakin looked straight at Palpatine. Suddenly, he looked sad.

_To Discover... Why did you lie to me ? Why ? _

- Why ? the young man asked.

- You're like a son to me Anakin. I want to help you. I want you to save your wife.

_He didn't understand what I meant. If he had told lies, should I asked him again? To give him another chance to explain himself ?_

- Why ? Anakin asked again after a while.

_Why did you lie ? Don't I worth any trust ?_

It seemed he was about to cry.

- Because I care for you. The Sith Lord responded, intrigued by Anakin behaviour. You are the son I've never had. I like you, unlike the Jedi.

- It's not the Jedi don't like me. They don't feel. It's different. the young man retorted.

- But they plot. Master Windu's attack is a proof. They have plotted against me and they used you. They lied to you. They are traitors and not worthing for any trust.

Anakin looked doubtful.

- Do you mean that you have never lied to me ?

- Yes my son. I haven't . Never.

- But you didn't tell me you were the Sith Lord, even after all those years. he countered.

- I was afraid you would reveal my identity to the Jedi Council.

Palpatine looked dawn straight in the eyes of the young man. Anakin's blue eyes have always been sparkling with passion. They weren't anymore. The Sith Lord didn't know why, but It bothered him a lot.

- You haven't trusted me. Anakin said slowly.

- Sure I have. The Sith Lord replied.

He was getting annoyed by the time this matter required.

- But you were afraid I reveal your identity.

- Yes that's true,. But Padmé didn't tell you she was the queen during the Blockade.

- She didn't say she was a handmaiden either, he retorted, and It was for security measures.

- Is her behaviour not the same as mine?

- She didn't hide for thirteen years. Now she tells me everything.

- Does she ? Did she tell you she was a member of the delegation of the Two Thousand ?

Anakin thought about it for a moment.

_« What If the democracy we thought we were serving no longer exists. » that's what she said._

_- _Yes, he finally said, she did.

- Really son ?

- Not the way I wanted her to do so but yes.

He stay quiet for a moment.

- Why did you lie ? he asked again.

- I was scared, I recognise it. I beg you to forgive me, but try to understand, you were a Jedi at that time.

- Yes, I was. the young man admitted.

- I swear to you, I mean every word after revealing my identity.

Anakin froze.

- Every word ? he asked with a sour voice.

-Yes. Palpatine smiled, trying to understand why he couldn't feel anything from the young man suddenly. It was like there was a wall between them.

- After you revealed your identity ?

- Yes. the old man repeated.

This debate was getting to long. Palpatine thought. He was surprised to feel a huge wave of sadness coming from Anakin. The boy had the impression that everything in his life have been a lie.

- Am I like a son to you ?

What's the link ? Palpatine thought again. Why does he still fighting with that stubbornness ? Does Kenobi have to deal with it all along ? That man have some patience that's for sure!

- Yes Anakin. In all but blood. he smiled again.

- So... You lied to your own son. Why ?

- I told you. I was scared you turn me to the Jedi Council.

Palpatine felt suddenly he was loosing the control of the situation.

- Not that ! I don't care of what you are! I'm talking about what you said at the opera. You said your master taught you how to cheat death. You say you have lied until now. That means you were lying to me at that time. Now, you say you're a Sith and we can discover it. Discovery doesn't mean Knowledge. Teachings does. You don't know that power. You lied to me!

- I swear Anakin! I want you to save your wife. Palpatine cried, being afraid of the light that was in the young man's eyes.

- Why would you want that ? Anakin snorted.

- You're like a son to me.

- You lied to your own son. Someone you love. What would have happened If you had hated me ? he moaned.

- Anakin...I swear. Palpatine suddenly panicked. For my identity, It was necessary. Wouldn't you have told the council If I had told you ?

The old man was pushed against the wall by a wave of pure anger.

- NO! You were like an uncle to me, I wouldn't have let you down. If you had trust me, you would have known. I don't trust you anymore!

- Anakin, listen to me...

- No YOU listen! You and the Jedi are so alike. You want me but you don't trust me. I'm only a paw to you!

- Young fool ! Palpatine cried raisings his hands.

Anakin blocked the Force lightings with his lightsaber.

-You're such an idiot! Your pitiful power are nothing against the power of the Dark side. Jedi don't use their darkest emotions but the Sith know how wrong they are. You will taste the power of my hate with your life!

_Jedi don't feel, Sith use their hate. There is no emotion, there is peace... Don't use their darkest emotions. No emotion. Darkest emotions. How wrong they are. Would that mean that to bring balance to the force I ..._

Anakin was so blocked into his realization that he forgot Palpatine and his Force lightings. They hit him in the chest. He screamed in pain.


	2. The chosen One return to the Temple

Shaak Ti felt a great disturbance in the Force. She had never felt that before. It was like something had been where it should have been for a long time, like a piece of a puzzle. A puzzle that had waited a long time to be whole again. And she was positive that the Chosen One was responsible. It was why he was made, after all: to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force.

She went out of the meditation chamber where she had been sitting and headed toward a hangar. On her way, she found two knights who were hanging around, unable to sleep. In this time of war, that was normal. She indicated them to follow her. She felt the Chosen One coming to the Temple and decided to wait for his arrival. The three Jedi found him emerging from his ship, Palpatine's body in his arms.

"Anakin what happened?" Master Ti asked.

"The Chancellor was the Sith Lord. He's dead. I want every master in the Council room as soon as possible."

The Chosen One was troubled, so to lighten up the mood a little , Shaak Ti made an attempt at humour.

"Anakin, is it just me, or are you giving me orders?" she smiled.

The young man looked at her and the smile disappeared. She felt a sudden wave of panic and fear rushing into her. She blocked it. _There is no emotion, there is peace._

« That's not true_,_ »the Chosen One said as If he had read her mind. "And yes, actually, I'm giving you orders. Obey them. Now."

He nearly throw the corpse he had in his arms to the two knights who almost fell under the weight and the push. Then, he turned and went away.

"Master ? What do we do ?" asked a knight.

"We follow his orders," she responded. "Send the corpse to the infirmary. I want Master Erin to look after the body."

"At this hour, she's probably sleeping," the other knight protested .

"Then, wake her up. It's the Sith Lord and the Chancellor of the Republic," she snapped.

The two Jedi bowed and left, leaving Shaak Ti alone.

She wondered why she felt that panic and that fear. It come to her so suddenly and she blocked it. But why did she have the impression that the fear went away by itself ? That it was not her who make it go? That it was The Chosen One who made It go and ... come ? That the origin of the fear was coming from her ?

She shook her head to regain control of herself and headed toward the Council room. The Jedi Master didn't find the Chosen One there so decided to go looking for him. She went to his apartment, to the meditation chambers, to the Infirmary, but he wasn't there. As she passed near the Archives, she heard the unmistakable voice of Master Nu.

"Anakin Skywalker! You will have to pass over my body to do it!"

Shaak Ti turned and heard a scream of pure terror. She started running and found Jocasta Nu lying on the ground, totally paralysed by fear. Anakin was at a table and was consulting something on the screen. She went to Jocasta's side, to see If she was hurt physically, but there was nothing. Her mind was in storm and the fear was the centre.

"What happened ?" Shaak Ti asked, turning toward the Chosen One.

The young man didn't move at all.

"Anakin, answer me!"

"I wanted to consult the files about the prophecy. She didn't want let me pass."

"So you attacked her."

"No."

The Chosen One was still focusing on the screen and hadn't made any movements.

"You know that those files are only allowed to be accessed by a master."

"Yes. So what ?"

"You're not a master; you're not allowed to consult them."

"I'm the Chosen One. It's about me, about my destiny."

"Anakin, those files may contain some teachings that are too powerful for you. You may get destroyed."

"I won't."

"How can you know that ?"

"What makes you believe that I will?"

"Stop acting like a youngling! A member of the Order must not act like that."

"I'm not a member of the Jedi Order."

Master Ti blinked.

"You're not ?"

"No."

"When did you leave ?"

"When I killed the Chancellor."

Master Ti thought that the Chosen One needed to be reassured. He had killed a long time friend who had lied to him for years and had betrayed him.

"Anakin, you don't have to consider that you're not a Jedi anymore just because you killed your friend. He was a threat to the Republic. He was too dangerous to be left alive. You were right to kill him".

"I didn't kill him. He killed himself. "

"He committed suicide ?" she asked with astonishment.

"No. he killed him by himself."

"I don't understand."

"You don't listen to me. I'm very clear."

"Anakin, you're not a good teacher..." she laughed.

"And you're a classic apprentice. You place the blame upon the teacher, not upon yourself."

"Anakin, I'm a master. You should be respectful. What would Obi-Wan say if he was here ?"

"He would say that I'm rude and that I have to present my apologies. I would do it, knowing perfectly that I do it only to please him, not because I think I'm wrong."

"Would you ?"

"Yes. It has been like that for thirteen years. Why would it change ?"

"I never thought you could be so arrogant!"

"Me ? And the Jedi ? It has been four millennia, and the code hasn't changed at all ! Isn't it arrogance ?"

"It's better this way."

"Better for who ?"

"How could you know it's wrong ?"

"How could you know it's right ?" he retorted. "Besides, in four thousand years, the galaxy has changed."

"Maybe," she conceded. "But what makes you think that change is good ?"

The young man gasped, but he didn't turn to her.

"It's the exact principle of survival."

"The Jedi Order has protected the Republic with that Code."

"And now, we're at war ! Good job!"

"You can't decide whether it is right or wrong ! Only those who had been protected are able to judge us."

"Okay."

During the whole exchange, the Chosen One hadn't make any movements. He seated himself more comfortably on the chair.

"Anakin, If you're not a Jedi any more, you can't have access to those files."

"I'm the Chosen One. I have to read them to know what the Force wants me to do next."

"You mean apart from destroying the Sith and bringing balance to the Force ? Why would there be anything else for you to do ?"

"Why not ? I have to know."

"Anakin, I read those files. There's nothing but the prophecy. _One will be born from a virgin mother. He will come to destroy the Sith and so bring balance to the Force_."

"Actually, it's _He will come to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force_."

"Yes, for one word," she snorted.

"It can make many differences," he retorted.

"You think that destroying the Sith will not bring balance to the Force ?"

"No. I'm positive about that."

"I'm not. All of the Jedi masters that studied the prophecy think that destroying the Sith will bring balance."

"Even the master who made the prophecy ?" asked the young man.

"Well, no. he died right after that."

"So only he could have told what that really means. And me of course, the Chosen One."

"Stop putting yourself in the centre of the matter!"

"I don't put myself, I was put."

"By who ?" she snorted

"The Force."

Master Ti shook her head. He was so arrogant ! He may be still under the shock of the fight with the Sith. Yes. It was probably why he acted like this. Anakin Skywalker had always been arrogant, but not that much.

The young man sighed.

"I know there's something else. Those files will give me the answers I need."

"What makes you think that ?"

"The Force," The Chosen One answered as If it was evident, still unmoving.

Master Nu was still paralysed by fear. Shaak Ti sent her some waves of peace , but it didn't do anything. Her mind was surrounded by a wall of fear. It was really odd that the fear was the centre of the storm and in the same time a wall that was blocking everything. Maybe If she attacked it, Master Nu would be at peace.

"You will destroy her mind If you do that, Master Ti. The fear is created by herself. Only she can break the Wall," The Chosen One said.

"How do you know that ?"

"The Force."

"Really ? I doubt it. I don't know what happened to her. Only you were here when she was attacked."

"She hadn't been attacked," the Chosen One replied in annoyance.

"Then what happened ?"

"I wanted to consult the data. She didn't let me, I made her confront her fear."

"What did you do ?"

The Chosen One sighed. He seemed deeply annoyed.

"I told you. I made her confront her fear. I released It. Only she can do something about it. I can't do anything for her."

"You can't or you don't want to ?" Master Ti snapped.

"I can't. Are all the Masters reunited ?"

"Not yet, but..."

"Then you can make them hurry."

"I'm not at your service, Anakin."

Finally, the Chosen One turned and looked down at her.

"Do you want to feel the same thing you felt in the hangar bay ?" he asked politely.

So, he had felt it.

"No, but..."

"What happened at that moment is what's happening to Master Nu. Well, less powerful than hers. Do you want to feel it again ?"

"No!" she screamed hastily.

"Then go."

"Anakin, I..."

She felt a rush of fear coming into her and she was unable to do anything else than run away. What was happening to her ? She will gather the Masters and they will do something. The Chosen One was out of control. She had to do something about It, and quick.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm a french girl! enjoy and leave a review please!

"What do you mean he is out of control ? " Obi-Wan Kenobi asked from his ship in orbit on Utapau."He started to claim that the Code was wrong, and I told you what he did to Master Nu. It's been one hour now and her state hasn't changed since." Shaak Ti answered.. "You must talk to him."

Obi-Wan ran his hand over his face, thinking.

"Do you know what happened between Anakin and the Chancellor ?" he finally asked."No. But something terrible happened."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. " What make you think that ? Didn't you feel anything ?"

"You're talking about the feeling that a piece of an old puzzle had taken back its place? Yes, I felt it, but the Chosen One had been shaken by that and now he's out of control. "

"Well, I wonder if he has ever been." Obi-Wan responded , looking away.

Master Ti looked at him, troubled. "What do you mean ?" She asked

"Anakin has always been against some part of the Code. He has always thought some parts were wrong. Especially about the emotions.""He was raised in a world full of emotions before entering the order. He has never fully adapted to Jedi life. He has always been so troublesome. Don't you remember how many pranks he did ?"

"How could I not? I have been his favourite aim. I still am by the way." Obi-Wan laughed lightly.

"He's still behaving like a youngling ?"

"In some ways, yes."

"So he is immature !"

"Anakin is complicated. He's immature, wise, strong, powerful, adorable, generous, unpredictable and more. I've been his master for twelve years and still, somehow, I don't understand him fully."

Master Ti thought about what Master Kenobi had just confessed. Even the master of the Chosen One doesn't understand him fully. If he didn't, how could the Council control him ? Yet, Master Kenobi was the one the young man obeyed the most, but he didn't do it often. All that Master Kenobi had said didn't make her feel secure.

"What do you suggest ?" She finally asked

"If you try to cross him, show him respect. Don't get too close to him. He come from a desert planet, he has an important personal area. Don't try to impose your rank. He was a slave; he has been treated like a jerk for all the beginning of his life. He has always heard that he wasn't worth anything. If you show him that you estimate that both of you are equal he'd be nicer with you."

Master Ti had never thought about that.

"And, don't attack him. You won't get anything with him that way. If you come with a white flag, he will be more ready to discuss. In the slave quarter of Mos Espa, he often had to fight. If he didn't, he wouldn't be respected. And if you're not respected, you're nothing."

"You make it sound like he had to struggle to survive, but when he arrived he seemed to be a joyful boy."

"And that's impressive If you consider how he lived. Many slaves are cynical because of that . Anakin has a strong temper; it helped him to survive and make sure nothing happened to his mother.""What could have happened to his mother, apart from being attacked by drunk men and owners ?"

"Rape."

Master Ti wasn't surprised at all.

"It happened all the time."

"And you do nothing against that," the Chosen One said, entering the room.

"The Republic can't face the repercussions such action could have." Master Ti replied.

"The Republic or the Jedi Order ?" snorted the young man.

"Anakin," Master Kenobi said gently. "Do you really think attack Master Ti that way will solve the situation ? And Master Ti, think about what I told you."

The young man had deep sight and shook his head in agreement. The Jedi Master did the same.

"Are all the Masters gathered ?" The young man asked."They are all engaged in battle right now and so impossible to reach."

The young man looked down at the woman and sighed.

"When will they be able to respond ?"

"Tomorrow morning. "

"Well, then good night. I will go back home."

"What do you mean ?" Master Kenobi asked with down-turned eyebrows.

Anakin looked at him. The two masters could see his shame and pride. Only one wondered how he could be proud and ashamed at the same time about the same thing.

"I think congratulations are in order," the human master smiled.Anakin look him square in the eyes.

"You're not disappointed ?"

"Well, I supposed I should be, but I'm not."

"You don't know everything," Anakin sighed.Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"I will explain when we are together. Alone."

"I'll try to come before the meeting."

"Thank you, Master."

"I'm not your Master, Anakin."

"You will always be," the young man retorted. "Good night."

"Good night, Padawan."

" Ex-Padawan," Anakin groaned.Obi-Wan only grinned and then turned to Master Ti.

"Meditate about what I said. It will ease the situation."

The Jedi master shook her head in agreement.

Obi-Wan turned again toward Anakin. "You, behave."

"I always do," he snorted.

"That's why I say that," Obi-Wan chuckled.

The hologram of Obi-Wan disappeared and Master Ti turned toward the Chosen One.

"Well, would you care to explain what you mean by going back home?"

"No, I will explain only when my master know."You're a Jedi."

"So what ? I'm really tired so I going to bed. Good night Master Ti."

The young man bowed respectfully and went away.

Shaak Ti felt that the conversation with the Chosen One's master didn't help the way she wanted, but he had said some interesting things, so she would follow his advice and meditate upon that. She headed toward the meditation room and sat on a the floor. She immerged herself in the Force and sent away her questions to It. The answers she get shocked her deeply.

Obi-Wan had seen many things in Anakin that she didn't. She has always thought that she gave the Chosen One the respect he deserved but If she considered what Master Kenobi said and her behaviour toward the young man, she had been really disrespectful. All those years, the Jedi had told him to show respect but they didn't respect him the way he was used to. How can you respect someone who doesn't respect you? The Chosen One had the behaviour of a real Jedi and it forced respect.

In the same way, he never tried to get rid of his past. He has always been full of emotions and they didn't disappear with time. He was not as neutral as a Jedi should be. He was influenced by his emotions and he would always be. That was the consequences of a childhood n the galaxy. The Jedi were prepared at an early age to be neutral. It was the only way to be just during a confrontation. You couldn't be objective when you're under the control of your emotions. The Jedi Code was right. The Chosen One was wrong. The Jedi were right to not change the Code.

With that thought in mind, she went out of the meditation chamber and headed toward the Infirmary. The Chancellor's body was lying in a bed, covered by a white sheet. Master Bant was focusing on a screen. She finally felt the Jedi Master and bowed.

"How did he die ?" Shaak Ti asked.

"From a heart attack."

"Is it natural ?"

"I examined the body with the Force and it revealed the blood in the heart transported the hormone that cause fear, and in high quantities. So high, that the man had a heart attack," Knight Bant explained in a sombre tone.

"What can be terrifying enough to kill a Sith ?"

"Maybe the same person that is responsible for Master Nu's state."

"How is she by the way ? Did she get any better ?"

"She is dead."

hope you enjoyed! And leave a rewiew. it won't cost you 20,000 credit! ;)


	4. Back home

Hi evryone! sorry for the delate but I was very busy. Thanks to all who have left the reviews. Enjoy and leave a review!

PS: I don't own anything: All go to George Lucas! I remind all of you that I'm a french teenager!

* * *

Anakin Skywalker got off the speeder he had just parked and opened his arms to receive his wife. He buried his head in her hair.

« Anakin, you're here, » she whispered.

He kissed her on the forehead and lead her to the sofa, where they sat. The young man out a hand on his wife's belly and smiled when he felt the little kick. He looked up and kissed his wife tenderly. They parted and she gave him that look. The look that means she knew he was hiding something important. And they both knew he couldn't resist that look, so he sighed and started.

« Palpatine was the Sith lord we've been looking for. »

Padmé's eyes showed her fear, but she didn't interrupt him.

« I went to his office to tell him that Grievous had been take care of and he revealed to me who he was." he continued. " I reported to Master Windu. He and three other masters went to arrest the Chancellor. He told me to stay in the council room but I couldn't let them do it. So I went back to the office and I found Master Windu attempting to kill Palpatine. Each try to get me on their side. Master Windu lost patience and raised his lightsaber in order to kill the Chancellor but I cut his hands off. Then the Sith unleashed his Force lightning on him and the Jedi fell. »

Anakin paused and Padmé passed her hand over his face. He sighed and kissed the top of her hand.

« Palpatine tried to make me fall to the Dark side. He wanted me as his apprentice. He told me the had the power I needed to save you. »

He stopped when he felt the fear running through his wife's mind, and took her in his arms.

« Anakin, tell me you didn't... » she whispered.

« I didn't. »

« If you had turned I would have died. »

« I know. That's what kept me from falling. »

He kissed her tenderly.

« Besides, he didn't know that power. »

« What happened next ? » she asked.

« I... I started to restore the balance. I destroyed the Sith. »

« Did you kill Palpatine? »

« In a certain way. I made him confront the will of the Force and he couldn't face it .

He was too afraid of what he discovered so he died because of fear. »

« It's ironic. The tool he used to make you fall killed him. » Padmé said in a pensive tone.

« Yeah. And I discovered where the Separatists are. Could you inform the Senate tomorrow ? »

« You can count on me. Should I say something about Palpatine ? »

« Tell them that the Sith Lord had Palpatine under his control and the Chancellor sacrificed his life to help me to destroy the Sith. »

« What about the Council ? What will they say about that ? »

« Don't bother with the Jedi. They soon will be too busy with me. »

Padmé backed up a little.

« What do you mean ? »

« I told you I started to bring balance. Not only the Sith will be shaken by this, but the Jedi too. It has already started. Master Nu is dead. She died the same way as Palpatine did. »

« I'm afraid, Ani. »

« Don't be. I'm here. I will protect you. »

Padmé blinked.

« Protect me from what ? Your nightmares ? »

« No, from the Jedi. Once they will know we're having a baby girl... »

« Baby boy. »

« ...a baby, they will want him to be a Jedi. And I don't want that. I don't want my child to be an emotionless person who doesn't know anything of the wonderful things that is love. »

« I agree. But what make you think that I will need protection ? »

« Their blindness. Do you know the Code hasn't changed in one thousand year ? It was changed during the war against Exar Kun. Many Jedi turned because of their emotions. They were so afraid. It happened again, so they decided to banish emotions and to raise the child at the earliest age possible. »

Padmé thought about what her husband had just said. The baby started to kick and she rubbed her belly to soothe him down.

« So you're not afraid anymore of my death in childbirth ? »

« No. It was warning from the Force that I shouldn't follow Palpatine. It's what could have happened If I did. »

Padmé thought about that, then nodded. She knew he hadn't told her all but he was still a bit shaken so would be of no use to urge him. Anakin smiled but sighed when his comlink beeped .

« Anakin! this is Master Ti. »

« I know Master Nu is dead; I have nothing to do with it. Don't start to accuse me. Watch the holo security . If you don't find a way to disculp me from this then think that I might have learned something that you don't know. No it's not a Sith technique. Leave me alone for the rest of the night and get some rest . There's nothing that you can do. Good night. »

All the time, the poor Jedi couldn't have said a word and Anakin turned off the comlink. He then saw the disapproving look of his wife.

« I'm not a Jedi anymore, so why ..."

« You left ? Why didn't you told me ? » she cried, slapping him in the shoulder.

« I'm doing it! »

« You should have said sooner! » she said, slapping him again.

« Why are you so upset ? »

« My Jedi husband left the order without telling me! Why should I be so upset ? » she snapped.

« We decided that we both quit when the war is over. »

« The war isn't over, Anakin. »

« It is. The Sith are dead, the Separatists are without any leader, political or military. Once we have get them out of their hole, It would be finished. »

« Yes but... »

« But what ? What we have dreamed for three years is finally coming true! A life together with four children! »

« Four ? »

« Yes. I was thinking of six, but... »

« But you changed your mind and you were very wise to do so! I won't get pregnunt six times Anakin ! I warn you ! »

« Well, If we have twins, you won't. » Anakin smiled.

« Pray It happens Ani. I agree for four children but no more ! »

« It's fine with me » He smiled playfully.

Padmé suppressed a yawn.

« I'm tired Ani. Go to bed with me. »


	5. Slapping and Force will

_Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner! Really sorry! Enjoy this new chapter! ( Sorry Badkidoh )_

_Richard Cypher : We all know that Anakin has a temper. :)_

_Animekingmike : Quotations fixed !_

Padmé opened her eyes to see her husband gently rubbing her belly. She smiled and passed a hand through the young man hair. He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her.

" Good morning, Angel" he said softly.

" Good morning ,my Jedi knight."

Anakin shrugged.

" I'm not a Jedi anymore."

" You will ever be my Jedi knight." She smiled.

They kissed and were interrupted by the beeping of the comlink. Anakin groaned and reached for the comlink.

" Skywalker."

"Anakin, good morning." Obi-Wan greeted.

" Good morning, Master."

" I arrived just now, can I stop by ?"

" Of course Master. You will always be welcome here."

" Then I'm on my way."

Anakin turned off the comlink. Padmé sighed.

" What it is, Angel ?"

" I don't want you to leave, but I have to let you go."

" I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled softly and kissed him tenderly.

" You should get dressed or you will be late."

" We have a lot of time, Angel."

" Obi-Wan will arrive shortly." she replied tersely.

" Why are you so tense ? I'm not going anywhere before mid-morning."

" Well, Obi-Wan doesn't need three hours to go to your apartment, even if he respects speed limits."

" He's coming here, Angel."

Padmé blinked.

" What do you mean ?"

" He will meet us here."

" Us ?"

" Yes. Well... If you want to stay in bed, you can but..."

" Why is Obi-Wan coming here ?"

" I asked him to. I want him to know now. I'm tired of hiding it from him."

" When did you asked him to do that ?" Padmé asked in surprise.

" Yesterday night."

She slapped him in the chest. " And you didn't tell me !"

" I didn't ?"

" No!"

"I forgot then."

" You forgot ! Your Master is coming here and you weren't going to tell me ! What were you thinking!"

She slapped him in the chest again.

" Padmé, please could you stop slapping me!"

" Oh! I'm sorry my love, Did I hurt you ?"

" That was your purpose, isn't it ?"

" Yes It was!" she replied, slapping him again.

" Who would have thought that I will be a beaten husband ?" the young man muttered.

Padmé glared at him.

" I'm sorry my Angel, but if you wish to slap me all morning, you will have to do it while we're getting dressed or Obi-Wan will find us still in night clothes."

" Fine! "

She got out of the bed as fast as she could in her pregnunt state and headed to the refresher. Anakin smiled and waited for his turn to go take a shower, not wanting to disturb his angry wife. She finally got out and get dressed, avoiding her husband's appreciative gaze. The young man had just put his left boot on when the doorbell rang. 3PO got the visitor and lead him to the living room. Anakin and Padmé found him on a sofa. The Jedi Master turned his head and smiled. Padmé let out her breath.

" Welcome, Master!" Anakin said.

" I'm not your Master anymore, Anakin." the bearded man replied.

" Did 3PO offer you a drink ?"

" Yes. Good morning, Padmé." he said turned toward her and bowing.

" Good morning Obi-Wan. Congratulations on your mission on Utapau."

" How did you do it, by the way ? " Anakin asked, curious.

Obi-Wan smiled. " In an uncivilized way. "

Anakin raised an eyebrow. His master laughed shortly and waved his hand.

" So you wanted to speak ?"

" Yes. Well, you know that we're having a baby girl..." Anakin started.

" Baby boy." Padmé interrupted.

" Baby girl!" the soon-to-be father replied.

" Baby boy!" she countered.

" It's both." Obi-Wan intervened, completly forgotten by the two.

" Both ? How can a baby can be a boy and a girl in the same time ?" Anakin asked, confused.

" When it's twins." Obi-Wan smiled.

" Twins ?" Padmé asked.

Obi-Wan nodded. Padmé stayed still for a moment then slapped her husband on the shoulder.

" Why didn't you tell me !"

" I didn't know! We wanted the surprise, remember ? Besides, the med droid could have told you! "

" You could have felt it with the Force ! " she replied.

" If I did, I would have known the gender! Your med droid would have told us without revealing the gender!"

" You could have asked !"

" How ? You told me only ten days ago and I never had the time to meet him. You had seven months to do it and you didn't!

" Fine! You are right and I am wrong ! Happy ?" she shouted.

Anakin blinked.

" I am ?"

" Yes !"

Anakin smiled widely.

" Master! I'm right !" he said happily to the bearded man who had seen the exchange, not believing his eyes.

" I'm happy for you, Anakin." he answered, cautious." So you're having twins, but I feel that there's something else."

" Yes, we...We are married. Since the beginning of the war. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner but I have no choice.

Obi-Wan thought about It for a moment.

" Are you mad at me, Master ? " Anakin asked, feeling the surprise in the Jedi Master.

" I'm surprised, that's for sure. I have always knew there was something between you two, but I would have never suspected this."

" I wanted to tell you but with the Code, I couldn't." Anakin explained. " It doesn't really matter anymore, I'm no longer a Jedi so..."

" So you choose to leave ?"

" Yes, even with the changes that will come, I won't stay. Maybe I will come back to the Temple to test the children if they want to become Jedi, but that's all.

" You want them to become Jedi ?"

" If they want to yes. But I won't force them."

" Nobody forces somebody to stay in the Order."

" That's were you're wrong Master. Think about it. Children are taken away from their family at a young age to be trained as Jedi. They're not old enough to be able to choose whether they want to or not. Then, after they know nothing but the temple life, how could you quit everything you have ever known for something you don't know anything about? All the people you know have told you that it wasn't safe. Only a fool would quit a safe world and even if he did, the Temple would forever be the safest place to him."

Obi-Wan thought about it for a moment.

" Anakin, to raise a Force-sensitive child can be hard."

" My mother did." he countered.

" Not all women can do it."

" As not every mother can do It with non-Force-sensitive children."

" Force-sensitive children are more difficult to raise."

" So those children should have to be privileged ? Believe me Master, lots of children would kill to have the Temple life."

" I believe you. But how can you judge the Order's way ? You have been a part of it." Obi-Wan replied.

" I had another experience before that. I experienced the two sides of the Galaxy. The Jedi side and the other. And guess what ? The Jedi side is the smallest and it has a great influence on the galaxy. A minority has more power. Is that Justice, Master ? Not to me. Listen to the Force, Master. Understand me, Master. Not the Light side of the Force, but also the Dark side."

" You start to worry me, Anakin." Padmé interrupted.

" I didn't explain it the good way. You said that nothing is black or white. There's grey. So why do you say the Force is black and white. The force is life. Life is not good or bad. It is. So the Force is not black or white, not only that. There's something between. And the Force wants us to be on the middle.

" I'm not sure it does, Anakin."

" Why ? Because it's against the Jedi teachings ?"

" How can you be in the middle ?"

" Simple. Have feelings. Allow yourself to love, to have anger, to have hate, but control them. Don't let them interfere with what you are doing. Like everybody in the galaxy.

Obi-Wan dug in the Force. What Anakin was saying was so out of the way he knew.

" Master. I can make you face this. I can make you know what the Force really wants, but know that it killed Master Nu."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

" She was to afraid of leaving the life she had always known. With you, it's different. When you left the Order, you foresaw that the Code was wrong. That's why the Force choose you as my master. "

The elder man looked at the younger straight in the eyes ,then nodded.

"Padmé, I would prefer that the twins stayed out of this."

The senator nodded and went out of the room. Anakin sat comfortably on the sofa and began. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and suddenly felt a rush of fear coming through him. He blocked it but somehow, he understood that blocking was not a good idea, so he let the fear rush through him, controlling its speed and its intensity. Then when he was only a fearful core he thought about what Anakin said. He decided to accept it and the fear diminished to be reduce to a core. A core that was to little to take control, but big enough to make its presence known. Then the Force whispered to him what her will was. And it was what Anakin had just said. Obi-Wan had taken oath to always follow the will of the Force, so he would now. He opened his eyes to see that Anakin was radiant. He smiled at his brother.

" So, how do you think that we will be able to convince the Council to change iy's point of view ?"

" We will attend to the meeting. We will succeed." Anakin smiled.


	6. Breaking news

_Hi every one ! here chapter 6 ! leave e review!_

_Badkidoh: thanks a lot! For updating sooner, It will be hard. I have to find someone to fix the Grammar. Skywalker05 did it for all of my stories so far but she can't do It anymore. But I will do my best I promise!_

_Jedi Angel 001: I'm glad you like it!_

_**BREAKING NEWS.**_

Hello citizen of the Republic. I'm Syrla Kolthy.

Let me inform you that the Separatist leaders have been found and captured on the volcanic planet Mustafar. They have surrendered shortly after the battle started. Their trial will wait that the New Republic have a new Chancellor and a new Senate. 

Chancellor Palpatine have died helping the Chosen One to kill the Sith, who have controlled him during 13 years, right after he had taken his position. The senate will be reform with new candidates because of the famous list that have been published. The list have shown up all the Senators that have been involved with the Sith. All have quit their positions. The only Senators left are the member of the delegation of the 2000.

Someone give the journalist a paper and her face fell.

Today is the worst day of the Republic. I have the most horrible new. I must inform you that Anakin Skywalker, his wife, the former Senator of Naboo Padmé Amidalla and Obi-Wan Kenobi have died. 

They were heading toward Naboo when their ship have exploded. All elements gathered until now have concluded that the ship have exploded due to a malfunction. But from the Captain Panaka who is leading the inquest, all elements have not yet been gathered. We will have to wait a little more to know how the two incredible heroes and the former senator died.

No body could have been found. So the funeral, that will take place on Naboo will occur without the corpses . Queen Apailana of Naboo had required that also the two former Jedi have their funeral there. After all, Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker have saved the planet twice. Once during the crisis of the Blockade and during the War. Anakin Skywalker was the husband of Padmé Amidalla, that made him a citizen of Naboo. No doubt that he would have wanted to stay with his wife and their children. And we can't let the Hero With No Fear be separated from his former Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Besides, Master Qui-Gon Jinn, former master of the Negotiator, was burned there.

Master Yoda, in the name of the Council, have expressed the ...sadness... the Jedi felt upon the tragic incident. No doubt that, after the wave of unpopularity toward the Jedi because of the revelation that the Hero With No Fear hid his love because of them, they wanted to lighten up a little their position.

Let me remember you that the Team have proposed a new version of the Jedi Code, which had been refused by the Council. Eventually, the Jedi Council have found this new way too similar with the Sith way. 

Personally, I can't imagine the Sith killer and the Chosen One falling in the Dark side, but I have to accept the Jedi Council decision, even If I found it ... unfair.

In consequences, The Knight and Master Jedi have resigned from the Order. In the same way, the Hero With No Fear have confessed in a public place that he had secretly married his love , the former Senator from Naboo, Padmé Amidalla who was expecting twins. They were heading toward the planet of Naboo, were they have decided to live and raise their children and where the Jedi Master had decided to retire.

We will all regret the Team and the beautiful Senator. Let us hope that it will be like in the War. Remember how many times the Team have been declared died. They have always shown up some time after. Now I leave you to mourn the loss of the two greatest heroes, the beautiful Senator, and the unborn babies.

_AN: I need someone to fix my grammar. Skywalker05 did it but she can't do It anymore. Don't worry, I'm not a walking disaster. It's just to make the reading more pleasant_


	7. New crisis coming

_Disclaimer: Since I haven't found anyone to fix my grammar, you will have to suffer It. Sorry :). I do hope that's not that bad. Please, be kind enough to show me the mistakes and leave a review! _

BREAKING NEWS.

Hello citizens of the Republic. It's Syrla Kolthy again.

I have some outrageous news for you. It's about the Team, and Senator Amidalla's death. The Jedi are involved !

Captain Panaka have found that the hyperdrive malfunction was due to a sabotage! Jedi Master Shaak Ti was noticed on a security camera, looking around the senator's ship, the Team and the senator coming a while after she left and taking off immediately. No doubt that the two former Jedi thought that they wouldn't do anything against them. The Hero With No Fear and the Negotiator killed by the Jedi, powerful enough to kill a Sith and murdered traitorously by the Jedi. How tragic ! I'm disgusted!

The Jedi Council announced that Master Ti will have to respond of her actions. They wanted to keep this mater out of the public way, but new elected chancellor Mon Mothma refused and I'm glad she did!

However, it seems that some of the Jedi are not quite pleased with the matter. Jedi Knights Quinlan Vos, Aayla Secura, Garen Muln and Erin Bant publicly announced that there were some elements are, to say the least, disturbing. After this announcement, a feeling of discontentment took the crowd. No doubt that the popularity of the Jedi is not very well this days, except for the four rebels.

Speaking of popularity, Chancellor Mon Mothma, newly elected, had a good score! She will lead the Separatist Trials that will begin tomorrow. I hope that justice will triumph and If the Jedi council is not in the way, I wouldn't mind at all, but It's my point. Sadly, we all know how the Council deal with deviants points. It may be my last appearance. All I hope is that Justice will prevail, upon every matter.


	8. The Trial, part 1

Hi! here the new chapter ! Enjoy and R&R !

Lisabev: you hope it's a hoax? :)

Badkidoh: Thanks !

Jedi Angel001: I'm glad you like my point!

* * *

Master Yoda sat carefully on his seat. He sight. This was a bad day for the Order. He accepted that the Master Ti affair will be in live on the holonet. He had no choice. Chancellor Mon Mothma nicely suggested it, arguing that It was good for the Order to show that they were objectives. The trial was taking place in the Jedi temple, where far more many people than estimated had come to attend it. All the master seated and Shaak Ti enter the room.

"Master Ti. Do you know why you are here?" Master Mundi asked.

" I'm accused of sabotage of former Senator Amidalla ship, killing her, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi." she responded, calmly.

" Let us see the proof against you." proposed Master Fisto.

All of the eyes of the Republic turned toward the holo recorder.

Master Ti was coming near the ship, disappearing from the camera for a while then, with a devil smile, trotting away. Fifteen minutes later, the two heroes were coming down, with Padmé Amidalla, focused in a conversation. The former Senator climbed up first, then the two man entered the ship and It took off two minutes later.

A whisper of anger start to raise in the no-Jedi crowd. Master Fisto cleared his throat, and the silence came back.

"This holo is a fake. I admit I came by the ship, but Skywalker and Kenobi were there. We talk about their decision to leave the Order. Their decision were irrevocable."

" They were right!" someone shouted.

The crowd started to whisper but a soft hit on the ground by Yoda quieted the people. Shaak Ti didn't show any sign of discomfort.

" Can you prove it ?" Master Mundi asked;

" Do you sense in me any lies ?"

" No." Master Mundi answered.

" That's no proof !" one shouted.

Master Ti turned toward the crowd.

" Do you mean that the Jedi Council would protect me, would cheat on the galaxy ?"

" Yes !" replied a twi'lek." Normal people can't feel the Force. The being the most capable to detect lies is a Jedi. And we all know that the Jedi don't like it when it doesn't go its way."

" Are you accusing us of manipulation ?" the togrutan asked.

" Yes ! I am!"

" Can you prove it ? " She retorted.

" We'll discuss it later" Knight Muln intervened.

The twi'lek went quiet.

"Master Ti, can you prove it ?" Master Fisto questioned.

" I may draw the attention of the Council that there is no sound on that holo. Any suspected sound of what I'm supposed to have done have been found ?"

" No."

" Then I suggest that you found one."

" Good. Find evidence, Kuja Gent will." Master Yoda said.

" Masters, I would like to help him." Padawan Ahsoka Tano asked.

" Sure! So you can influence him!" the twi'lek shouted angrily.

" I was Anakin Skywalker's padawan for a time." she softly replied. " I want to know what exactly happened to him., no matter who is responsible of his death.

T he twi'lek stared at her for a minute then groaned his agreement. The togrutan teenage girl turned to look to the crowd, searching someone who wouldn't agree. There was no one, she so bowed, and left with the engineer.

"The trial, adjourned to this afternoon, is." Master Yoda concluded.

The Jedi left le room, under the angry gaze of the crowd.

" So you were Skywalker's padawan ? " Kuja asked.

" Yes, some time after he became a knight. " Ahsoka respond.

" How was he ? "

" Strong, obstinate, powerful and like a big brother somewhat, I think. "

" I see. So, let's discover what happened to him, don't we ? "

" Fine for me."

Gent used a program to have the sound back.

" Here, that's not a completly legal one, but who will mind ?"

" Master Ti, If we find evidence against her."

" True. We will use another program to do so. "

They watched the recording a second time.

" No, Anakin! I don't want your children to call me Uncle Bibi ! Obi-wan Kenobi replied, annoyed.

" Why ? It's really cute! " Anakin retorted.

" No, it's not! It's stupid!"

" From two years old children, it's cute ! "

" I don't care! I don't want to be called like that."

" What about Uncle Ben ?" Padmé asked, smiling." It's both cute and not stupid."

The two former Jedi looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Padmé smile became larger and she went in the ship.

" Master, did you notice that someone made nasty thing to our hyperdrive."

" I'm not your master anymore Anakin."

" It doesn't answer my question."

" You will be the death of me Anakin."

With that, they climb up in the ship, and two minutes later, they took off.

Ahsoka and Kuja looked at each other, not believing their eyes.

"They knew ? Why didn't they do anything ? They couldn't have repaired it in such short time!"

" Maybe we missed something."

They replayed the recording.

" There's something odd about Padmé Amidalla right arm."

" I didn't see anything." Kuja blinked.

" Zoom on It. I want to be sure."

The human did as he was told. A speeder pass behind her right arm.

" I don't see anything."

" Can you slow down the video please ?"

It was obvious now, even to the human, that there were a little break at that moment. Both of them find it very strange.

" It's not the same recording. Someone should have cut two different recordings and mixed it together."

" Why someone would do that? " Ahsoka frowned.

" Yes, why someone would make Master Ti accused of sabotage ? To put the Jedi on an complicated situation, too busy with it to bother to look elsewhere." Kuja respond, darkly.

" You have a Sith in mind, don't you ? It's impossible, Skyman killed him.

" Who said he didn't have any apprentice, other than Dooku ?

" Because we know that Master Skywalker was supposed to take this place. Which Sith Lord can be more powerful than the Chosen One, the being created by the Force to destroy the Sith ?"

" Can't find one right now, but we must find who he is."

" And where he doesn't want the Jedi to look."

" I will answer that If you don't mind. " a voice said behind them.

* * *

LikeI said earlier,leave a review!


	9. The Trial, part 2

Enjoy and leave a review!

* * *

All the Masters seated, under the vigilant crowd gaze. Padawan Ahsoka Tano and Kuja Gent sat down at their reserved seat. The senator family arrived and sat down. They arrived. Master Ki-Adi-Mundi wait that the crowd quieted down completly and spoke softly.

" Mr and Miss Naberie, I present the concern of the Jedi Council for the loss of your daughter.

" Thank you Master Jedi." Ruwee replied.

" Engineer Gent, Padawan Tano, find any evidence did you ? "

" Yes, we did Master Yoda." the teenage girl answered.

She sent a knowing look to Gent, who nodded. The hologram came to life.

" No, Anakin! I don't want your children to call me Uncle Bibi ! Obi-wan Kenobi replied, annoyed.

" Why ? It's really cute! " Anakin retorted.

" No, it's not! It's stupid!"

" From two years old children, it's cute ! "

" I don't care! I don't want to be called like that."

" What about Uncle Ben ?" Padmé asked, smiling." It's both cute and not stupid."

The two former Jedi looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Padmé smile became larger and she went in the ship. Master Ti appeared.

" Master Ti." Obi-Wan nodded politely, as always.

" Master Kenobi, Skywalker."

" I'm not a Jedi Master anymore." Kenobi replied softly.

" You will always be a Master for us."

" Us means ?" Skywalker asked.

" The Jedi Council."

" What do you want ?" the younger human asked, deeply annoyed.

" I want you to come back to the Order."

" You ?" Kenobi asked.

" Both of you."

Anakin raised an eyebrow and studied her.

" Why? " Kenobi asked.

" We need you."

" For what ?" Kenobi asked again.

" The Galaxy has just won a war. It can't support any shattered point."

" Sure it can! It's the Order who can't." Skywalker snorted.

" What do you mean ?" Shaak Ti snapped.

" If I take my lightsaber and march down the Temple, intending to kill every single Jedi, no one will survive." Skywalker replied.

" Because we're blind by the Code and everything ? I'm positive the Jedi Code is right. Besides, the Temple is very well guarded."

" Wanna try it ? " Skywalker smiled.

" Anakin, stop it." Kenobi ordered.

The younger human sight and made a wave with the hand. Master Ti looked sternly at him.

" You won't change your mind, will you ?"

" No."

" Neither will I." Kenobi added.

" I'm disappointed." Master Ti let out after a moment.

" I don't really care." Anakin replied, annoyed again. " But I do care being late to my step-mother lunch. She is a really good cook and I have to apologize to her."

" What for ?" the togrutan blinked.

" For not succeeding to convince her daughter to let her know that we married and that she's going to be a grand-mother."

" Why didn't you tell her? "

" Maybe because I wasn't allowed to be married! "

" Anakin, how many time will I have to remind you that It's my family and that I choose what to tell them and how ?" Padmé Amidalla replied.

" Padmé, how many time will I have to tell you that I, and not you, will be the one your father will castrate? "

" We agreed! I let you deal with Obi-Wan, you let me deal with my family."

" Fine! You won! Why are you smiling like that !" Anakin snapped to Master Ti.

Her smile was the one on the first recording.

" I thought about your rebellious teenage teens in some years."

" If I feel the need, I will send them to you." Anakin replied.

Shaak Ti laughed softly.

" I don't get what the joke is." Anakin said, serious.

The human and the Jedi stared at each other.

" I hate to be rude Master Ti," Padmé intervened, " but we really need to go. I'm glad that you met us just before we go."

" May the Force be with you Master Ti " Kenobi politely bowed.

Padmé went into the ship after a last smile to the Jedi. Anakin just nodded at the togrutan and watch her go.

" Master, did you notice that someone made nasty things to our hyperdrive while we were discussing with her ? "

" I'm not your master anymore Anakin."

" It doesn't answer my question."

" You will be the death of me Anakin."

With that, they climb up in the ship, and two minutes later, they took off.

The hologram faded. No one in the crowd said a thing.

" It solve a lot of things." Master Fisto said after a while.

" Free of charge, you are, Master Ti." Master Yoda said with a soft smile.

" The inquest must continue ! " someone shouted.

" Don't worry, we will take care of everything." Master Mundi assured;

" We don't want any Jedi in that matter." The twi'lek of the day before shouted.

" Why ? Master Ti is innocent!" replied the master.

" She is. Who said some other Jedi is not ?"

" Yeah! No Jedi! " a Bith woman shouted.

The crowd started to get angry and agitated.

"Calm down every one !" Master Mundi asked. " Please, explain yourself, sir."

" We don't want any Jedi in that affair. No one! "

" Why? I don't understand ?"

" You don't ? Look what you've done to Skywalker ! He was forced to live in a lie for three years! He fights for the Republic, for freedom, for you! How did you rewarded him ? He was forced to hide his marriage, his love, his life! I'm positive that he was such a good fighter because he had to return for something ! Why would you fight for something you don't care about ? "

" We care for the Republic and it's people! " Master Rancisis argued.

" There's no emotion, there is peace Jedi! Have you forgot ? You don't care of us ! You only care about your Code and you hide it behind your « will of the Force » !You don't want us? Good! Because we don't want you ! "

" Yeah,! We don't want you Jedi ! " the crowd shouted, in various language.

People started to insult the Jedi, some even throw their datapad to them. The Jedi avoid them easily. The inevitable fight started, the Jedi versus the people they swore to protect.

" Please stop ! " Ahsoka, Master Muln, Master Vos, Master Bant , Master Secura and Kuja cried in the same time, knowing that ignited lightsabers will not do anything.

Only seven people heard them.

* * *

Confused ? Good! That's exactly what I wanted! All will be explained in the next chapter! :)


	10. Will they convince them ?

Chapter 10 : Will they convice them ?

* * *

Facing thousand of angry species, wanting them to die, most of the Jedi ignited their lightsabers in order to protect themselves. Most of them because Ahsoka Tano, Quinlan Vos, Aayla Secura, Erin Bant, Yoda and Kit Fisto didn't. They tried to calm down the crowd but It make things worse. Master Rancisis Force-pushed a rodian. His comrades didn't appreciated it so he jumped on the master. Seeing what happened, ten other people came to help him. The Jedi killed to of them. Then, hate blinded them all and Master Rancisis fell under the crowd. the Jedi death inspired the rest of the crowd and to other Jedi died.

" Enough." an elegant voice, with coruscanti accent said, very calm, but so powerful and confident of it self.

All stopped, looking around to know who spoke.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidalla, obviously still pregnunt, advanced slowly.

" But you are dead," gasped a Rodian.

" It's a jedi trick !" a twi'lek cried.

" I assure you that we are real." Anakin smiled." There."

He levitated the lightsabers of the remaining Jedi and pointed them to their respective throats.

" Sir, why do you show up only now ?"

" Because the Jedi needed to recognise that their Code is not right." Padmé responded.

" I don't see why !" a human knight argued.

Anakin looked sternly at her.

" A Jedi is humble, but still, he's upon the other beings by his Force mastery." he asked.

" That's not true!"

" At what age did you left the Temple and go outside?" he asked.

" Why do you ask ?" she blinked.

" Just to know."

" At 15."

" 15 ! You're kidding right ?" a human gasped.

" What's Fir'sun abu tiha ?" Anakin continued, smiling softly at the human.

" I don't know ? What's the link ?" the Jedi snapped.

" I will answer that in a little while." Anakin responded softly." What's fancy to wear nowadays If you're a Wookie ?"

" I don't know. Will you continue for a long time ?" she replied, annoyed.

" One more question. What's « the Watcher! ». "

" I don't know. "

" What do you know ?" A rodian asked, amazed.

She turned to him, confused.

" I don't understand."

" Fir'sun abu tiha is a famous band for all the people who are 50 and more. Every body in the galaxy knows that Wookies don't wear anything. The Watcher is a tabloid that every teenagers read."

" So what ?" She blinked, again.

" So that's the Galaxy!"

" What do you mean ?"

Anakin sighted and gave a look to Obi-Wan.

" He means that for the Galaxy, it's not important to know what happened in 154258526 on Krill. They, we, are concern by what's happening now and how it will affect us in the future." Obi-Wan continued.

" With no past, there's no future." she retorted.

" With no present too."

" You know what happened." Padmé continued." You know history, geography, literature, culture, traditions of a thousand species and worlds. But that's all you know. You don't know the People, and the galaxy IS people. Even if their have been raised by their culture, there's something that link them. Every planet is different. Every beings is different, but there is something in common, that's emotion and it sharing, and you don't know it. "

All the Jedi started to look at each other, confused. Anakin and Obi-Wan started to smile as they felt that most of them began to change their mind.

" I'm not sure. How could you know that ?" the female human Jedi asked.

" Because, at the age of 9, I went IN the Temple." Anakin answered." Do you want a simple test to be sure that you are right ?"

" Yes, I do, please."

" I prefer to warn you that's what killed Master Nu."

The Jedi hesitated, but after looking at the angry crowd, nodded softly.

" Calm yourself. Good. Let the Force flow through you. Let the fear come to you, control it. Don't suppress it. Let It invade you, control it speed and intensity."

All the Jedi took a deep breath, looking forward to see whether their comrade will survive.

* * *

Sorry, short chapter but I didn't have time enough to make a bigger on so I cut it in two. I will update as soon as I can. ( School, you know ( ) Leave a review please. :)


	11. Death and birth

Here the last chapter. Sorry for not updating soner but I was very busy with school. Enjoy...

* * *

All the Jedi hold their breath, looking forward to see whether their comrade will survive

All the Jedi hold their breath, looking forward to see whether their comrade will survive.

She did. She looked like she was discovering Life.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"My pleasure." Anakin retorted. "Anybody else?"

All the Jedi agreed to pass the Test. Three quarters of them died.

"So many… I can hardly believe it." Padmé whispered.

"I can, but it's still hard." Anakin responded.

"How could the Council have let the Jedi be so wrong?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That's what they were taught." Anakin answered. "We must not blame them."

"You're right. It's not the Jedi way."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay in the Order, now all things are settled." Master Ti asked.

"Yes. I want to spend time with my wife now." Anakin said, looking lovingly to his wife. "The prophecy has been accomplished. I did what the Force made me for. I'm free now. I intend to enjoy my freedom with all my heart. In some years, I will come back for the twins, If they want to become Jedi, I won't mind. But I want It to be their choice, as it was for me."

"Accept your decision I do." Master Yoda said. "A good one, It is."

"Yeah, you don't want little Skywalkers running everywhere in the Temple too soon."

All the Masters frowned a bit.

"Didn't think about that, I did.." Master Yoda said, concerned.

All laugh.

"Finally! "Anakin sighted. "We're home."

" I agree. The trip wasn't very pleasant." Padmé said, sitting on the couch. She looked at the lake. Indeed, Naboo was a beautiful planet, she thought, smiling. Suddenly, she felt wet.

"Anakin."

"What ?"

" We have to go."

" What! But we just arrived?" Anakin replied, annoyed.

" The twins are coming."

"What? But I didn't have time to fix their room!"

" So what ? We have to go to the hospital!"

" Where will they sleep ?"

" I will stay in the Hospital for at least four days, You will have plenty of time to fix it. Now get me to the hospital!

"But …"

" I said NOW !"

" FINE!"

Anakin and Padmé went to the Hospital. The two babies were impatient to discover the world because the birth took no time. Anakin found himself crying over his son, while Padmé smiled at their daughter.

"There so beautiful."

"Indeed."

The little boy started to fuss.

" Don't cry Luke. Mommy is here." Padmé cooed.

" Give me Leia, I want to hold her."

"Leia ? Do you know that means little angel in Nubian?"

"Yeah. Her mother is a angel, so she's a little angel."

" Fine with me."

* * *

AN: I want to think every body who enjoy the story.

Special thanks to Skywalker05 because she fixed my grammar for a long time and give me good advice for this story.( I hope my grammar is not that bad !)


End file.
